Frozen Fractals of their Lives
by MeganBellaRoseBlack
Summary: Small extracts from the lives of Elsa, Anna and the gang. Each chapter gives a snapshot of another time of their lives, be it past or future. One thing's for sure; there's never a dull moment in Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Frozen fic. The plan is that each chapter will be a moment in the lives of the characters that we all love so much. They'll bounce between being in the past and in the future, happy and sad. This first one is not long after the film ends and the two sisters have become friends again. **

**I really hope that you enjoy it. Any feedback would be really very appreciated. **

**Enjoy! **

'Soon?' Anna asked, practically bouncing up and down in front of Elsas face. Her face was lit up and split by a huge grin, eye wide with excitement. Elsa laughed and shook her head.

'Anna, really. You're like a child. Not yet. Come on, how about we go and ice skate for a while first?' The disappointment was visible on Annas face but after a couple seconds of consideration she realised that skating might not be such a bad idea. She was getting rather good at it after all.

'Fine. But you promise we're still going to, yea?' she looked at the Queen with sceptically. She'd promised before and then at the last minute changed her mind and giving the excuse of being 'too tired'. Elsa giggled.

'Yes, Anna. I promise. Now come on. This might be that day you don't fall down.' Anna gave a look of faux annoyance before grabbing her older sisters hand and pulling her towards the ballroom.

'I'm getting better. I nearly landed that jump last week!' she demonstrated by letting go of Elsas hand and doing a turn in the air, imitating a twist on the ice. She might have landed it too, had Olaf not come skipping out of one of the adjoining corridors and knocking her, causing her to stumble and bounce off a wall.

'Sorry, Anna!' he gasped, looking worried that he'd hurt one of his closest friends. Rubbing her arm, Anna grinned at Olaf and shook her head.

'I'm not hurt. Come on, we're going ice skating. You can practice too. You're even worse than me….. Elsa, it wasn't that funny.' She rolled her eyes at Elsa who was following the pair behind, one hand demurely coving her mouth which was emitting a laugh of pure happiness.

'You can't even land off the ice, let alone on, you clutz.' Anna decided not to answer, instead grabbing Elsas hand again and forcing her to run with her down to the ballroom.

'Olaf! You've dropped something!' Anna called across the room, wobbling slightly on her skates as she bent down to pick up the carrot that had been pushed out of Olafs face one of the many times that he had fallen. Olaf turned to see his missing facial feature and tried to make his way over to Anna. Elsa, who was happily spinning and twirling around the ballroom slowed to watch the pair. They really were ridiculous she decided. Coming to a spinning stop in the centre of the room, she crossed her arms and watched as they each tried to make their way to centre of the room so they carrot could be put back where it belonged. As Olaf slipped again and Annas feet managed to drift too far away from each other, Elsa rolled her eyes, sighed and then laughed.

'You two. Honestly.' Pulling both hands up and pointing one at each of them, she let out two gentle clouds of snow that swirled behind each of them and pushed them calmly to the centre, meeting right in front of where Elsa stood. 'I'm going to have to get you both lessons at this rate. I know I have a particular fondness for ice, but how can you honestly be _that_ bad?'. Anna slapped her sisters arm playfully before handing Olaf his nose. Pushing it back into place, Olaf grinned, practically going cross-eyed as he admired his completed face again. Anna, on the other hand, was off again. Looking thrilled at apparently having the hang of skating a little more this time (she didn't realise the cloud was still pushing her from behind so she wasn't really moving her feet much – the part that caused the most trouble) she started to get some speed up. Elsa watched on making sure she didn't fall too hard. The delight on Annas face as she sped around the ice really was a look that Elsa would never get old of.

'Was that a yawn?!' Anna skidded to a halt in front of Elsa who was mid yawn, her eyes closed and a hand in front of her mouth.

'Erm. No?

'Yes it was.'

'Anna – '

'It's time!' Elsa sighed with exasperation.

'But you were having fun'

'Not that much fun. Come on. Let's go, Elsa!' she was already half way to the door. 'You proooomised' she sang behind her. Elsa smiled at her sisters back. She had promised…

'Elsa, you're not trying. Just because you're Queen doesn't mean you don't have to help' Anna grumbled, pushing against the heavy wood with all her force. Elsa, stood on the other side, gave a half hearted tug.

'Oh I can't be bothered with this' she finally exclaimed, giving up all pretence.

'Elsa! You _promi-'_

'Stand back' Elsa cut Anna off, waving one hand to Anna and indicating she should move out the way. With her other hand, she formed a sturdy platform of ice beneath the piece of furniture, lifted it in the air and moved it past her and into her bedroom. Glancing over her shoulder to Anna, she winked and the pair followed the ice into Elsas bedroom.

'See. Simple.'

Anna bounced past Elsa and into the room, making her way straight over to the bed that had just been moved into Elsas room. Jumping onto it, she looked expectantly at her sister. Elsa stopped in the hallway momentarily before running over to join her sister, diving onto the bed. The pair of them crawled under the covers and looked over to each other, giggling.

'I love sleepovers' Anna said.

'Me too.' There was a pause until Elsa sighed. 'I never thought we'd have another one after we were kids.' Anna smiled.

'Me neither. I missed you Elsie.' She said into the darkness.

'I missed you too Annie.'

The two giggled and talked all through the night, swapping stories and forgetting that they were Queen and Princess of the land. They were children again. Two sisters having a sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. **

**MBRB'xoxo**

Anna screamed. Olaf tried to keep all his body parts attached. Kristoff glanced over at Elsa as he urged Sven on. Elsa checked her nails.

Sat with a decisive air of nonchalance in the back of the sleigh, Elsa relaxed back further.

'Come on, Sven! Bit faster, buddy!' Sven threw his head back and gave Kristoff an unimpressed look but sped up a little more none-the-less.

'It's not going to work…' Elsa chimed. Anna tried to focus on her sister and not on the speed that they were hurtling down the hills at. There had already been a couple of times when they'd been a little too close to hitting trees. Although she usually loved the speed that Sven ran at, the curves that they were taking were getting ridiculous, the sleigh flying from side to side as Sven was pushed to careen between slaloms of trees and rocks. All in order to scare the hell out of Elsa.

'We're going to go over, Kristoff! That's enough!' Kristoff sighed and opened his mouth to call Sven to a stop but he was already diving round a sharp curve. Kristoff screamed as the sleigh tipped on one side, sending the four of them sprawling out and onto the snow. Elsa, who had suddenly been pulled to attention was quick with her hands, sending a flurry of soft snow beneath them all and covering the trunk of the tree Kristoff went bowling into.

'Kristoff! Are you okay?!' Anna cried, crawling over to where he now lay face down in the snow. There was a second of silence as Anna and Elsa watched his lifeless form, terrified. With a sudden gasp, Kristoff lifted his head, making the two girls sigh in relief.

'Ow. Ow ow ow ow' he groaned whilst pulling himself up with maybe a touch too much drama.

'Are you okay?' Anna fussed around him. Elsa, meanwhile, was focused on looking for Olaf. There was an arm next to her which was waving around, looking for a little attention which she picked up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two feet separately making their way towards her.

'Olaf?'

'I'm here! Over here!' she heard him call back.

'Where is here? What can you see?'

'Over here. I can see trees… and snow…' Elsa laughed lightly and shook her head at her creations daftness.

'We're in a forest full of snow!' but she tried to follow the sound of his voice anyway. Just as she spotted his head, she was nearly knocked over by a one-armed body running into her and hugging her leg as best as a one-handed body could do. Putting his other arm back in place, she picked his head up and put it back on his body, giving him a pat on the head for good measure.

'Oh thanks, Elsa! You're the best!' Olaf told her enthusiastically. 'Do I still have my nose?' Elsa nodded and smiled.

'You're all together, don't worry. Come on, let's see if Kristoff is really okay.' The pair wandered over to Anna and Kristoff who was being inspected thoroughly by Anna.

'If you hadn't had put that snow there he would have hit that tree really hard, Elsa. Thank you' Anna gushed, worrying about what would have happened had her sister not had her talent. Elsa waved her off with her hand – it was instinct to help her friends when she could.

'How were you so cool through that?!' Kristoff suddenly burst out. The whole point of their expedition had been to try and scare Elsa. Over the last week, Kristoff had made it his mission to determine what exactly it was that Elsa was scared of. She'd been adamant that there was nothing that scared her and he was determined to prove her wrong. He'd tried heights, drowning, bugs, moths, fire and clowns. Nothing. But he would find it. He wouldn't give up until he had. Elsa shrugged at his question.

'I'm not scared of speeds' she said simply. Sven stamped his hoof. He too wanted to find out what it was that she was scared of and his efforts had been wasted. Brushing themselves off, they all clambered back into the sleigh which, although a little chipped, had managed to land on its side in a heap of snow and once up righted, was ready to go again.

This time, Sven set his own pace and brought them back through the trees at a leisurely speed, definitely ignoring any 'Oh come on, Sven's' that were passed his way. He was going to go slowly. That was that. Pulling them through a particularly low hanging patch of trees, he tossed his head to stop the branches and leaves hitting him and getting caught in his antlers.

Anna didn't have as much luck, getting hit in the face multiple times. Elsa kept batting branches away wildly, causing dead leaves to fall on which she picked off and threw out the sleigh with a look of disgust on her face. Looking over to her sister, Anna leant over to pick a spider off that was crawling over Elsa's shoulder.

'Hold still, Else. You just have a little spider on your –

'_Get it off!' _Elsa yelled, her body jolting away from where Anna pointed and slamming into the side of the sleigh.

'Calm down' Anna frowned, letting the spider crawl onto her hand.

'Get it away from me! Throw it out! _Now!' _Elsa demanded, pulling her legs up onto the seat and backing away from Anna and the offending spider as much as she could in the small space. Anna looked at her sister as though she were crazy, carefully dropping the spider over the side of the sleigh and hoping it was okay.

'Is it gone?'

'Yeah'

'Really?

'_Yes. _Sheesh, Elsa.' Anna laughed, shaking her head as Elsa tried to compose herself again. Meanwhile, Kristoff had a sly grin on his face, calmly holding the reigns. He turned around slowly to look at the Queen, giving her a smug smile.

'What are you smirking at in the front there?' Elsa grumbled, her arms crossed over her body, sulking slightly.

'Spiders' he said simply. 'Gotcha.'


End file.
